Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a cabinet within which is housed the components of the appliance, including a liquid container, typically in the form of a tub. The tub typically houses a laundry container defining a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The tub is dimensioned to accommodate tub movement within the cabinet, movement of the laundry container within the tub, and to support forces generated by the weight and rotation of the laundry container.
A suspension system typically connects the tub to the cabinet to support the movement of the tub and the laundry container within the cabinet, dampening any movement or vibrational transmission from the tub or the laundry container therein. Supporting the movement of the tub within the cabinet limits the capacity of the tub, thus limiting the capacity of the laundry container within the tub and the volume of the treating chamber directly limiting the volume of laundry that can be treated within the treating chamber.